A Goofy Love An Extremely Goofy Movie Max X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: Alexis was always gifted ever since her birth. Her whole life has been a mess since she opened her eyes. She is very beautiful girl and very strong willed. What guy wouldn't want a beautiful girl like Alexis on his arm? Even though she has friends she has never truly felt like she could be herself but what happens when she lays her eyes on Max Goof and his friends? What will happen
1. Talking to each other

Ok if you have read my stuff before you know the drill. Scroll past the first bit which is the oc description for the first chapter.

* * *

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex

Gender: Female

Age in A Goofy Movie: 14 years old

Age in An Extremely Goofy Movie: 18 years old

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 104 Pounds

Species: Anthropomorphic wolf

Mate: None yet

Eye make up: her make up looks just like this far as eyes and stuff

Eye color and looks: Violet purple

Hair color, length, and type: Picture

Looks: the picture but the grey is white and the white and black is pinkish silver

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Alexis's singing voice: Dove Cameron

Her aunt Kate is voiced by Sheena Easton who is the voice of Sasha from All Dogs go to Heaven 2

Perfume: Beach Nights( Roasted Marshmallows) always wears it

Height: 5 ft

Looks in face and body: Has the body type of the chappacino girl that took interest in PJ and facial features of the girl who took interest in Goofy

Looks when walking on all fours: is the only one known to be able to walk as a primitive animal and this is also her skin color and skin pattern and stuff

Usual clothes: Go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

School clothes: Go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

Outting clothes: Go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

Skateboarding clothes: Go to my wattpad account destinycopley13

Alexis's theme in human form: Into the Rush

Alexis's fighting theme in human( when not walking on all fours) form: No giving up

Alexis's theme in wolf form: The lion is an angel

Alexis's fighting theme in wolf (when walking on all fours) form: Lullaby

Alexis and Max's theme song: Thank you stars

Powers: Elemental powers

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Weapons: Powers

Specialties: Cooking, drawing, and singing

Hobbies: Singing, watching the sunset, drawing, cooking, reading,and taking walks

Likes: Drawing, singing, cooking, reading, and helping others

Dislikes: People who judge others before getting to know them

Favorite subject: Art and Choir

Favorite weather: Raining and sunny

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flowers: Rose

Favorite place: Near the forest

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite colors: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Favorite foods: Hamburgers

Favorite drinks: Milkshake

Favorite desserts: Peanut butter fudge

Fear: Losing my friends and family

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very agile, swift, protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, stubborn, fearless, selfless, quiet, polite, very beautiful, smart mouth, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Home: Lives with Aunt Kate who is an anthropomorphic wolf like Alexis except looks like a solid grey wolf with tints of silver and white in her fur and blue eyes and dark red hair

Crush: Max

Closest friend out of everyone: Max

Close friends: Max and PJ

Best friends: Max, PJ, and Bobby

Friends: Max, PJ, Bobby, Roxanne, Goofy, Slyvia, and Beret Girl

Enemies: Anyone evil

Past: Pack was killed by hunters while mom took me away and she went back to help but was killed

* * *

Chapter One Talking to each other

"Alexis your gonna be late! What on earth are you doing up there!?" A voice shouts from downstairs as Alexis is reading her mother's journal while finish up getting ready to leave realizing the voice is her aunt Kate.

"Sorry aunt Kate I'm heading down now!" Alexis shouts as she then puts the book up and rush downstairs.

"What on earth were you doing up there?" Kate asks.

"Sorry I was just reading on my moms journal again." Alexis says as she grabs her lunch and packs it in her backpack.

"You and that journal I swear. Although can't say much your mother was the same way." Kate says.

"Well you know whenever the moon is up I'm up." Alexis says happily.

"I wish that whenever the sun is up your up." Kate says annoyedly.

"Sorry won't happen again." Alexis says as she heads for the door.

"Wait your breakfast!" Kate shouts as Alexis goes out the door but comes back grabbing a chocolate chip waffle and a bottle of tea before leaving again.

*Timeskip*

As Alexis is walking by the bleachers she soon seed Max Goof fall as the others laugh at him and walk off causing Alexis to go running over to him.

"Are you alright?" Alexis asks as she helps him up.

"Yea I'm ok I just uh-.." Max says before he sees Alexis and cuts himself off as he mumbles seeming lost for words before he laughs immediately covering his mouth and running off.

"Hey Alexis there you are. I was looking for you." A voice says before Alexis turns and seed Roxanne walk over.

"Oh good morning Roxanne." Alexis says kindly.

"Hey so what was with Max? He seemed to take off in a hurry." Roxanne asks.

"I don't really know. He seemed to take one look at me and just ran off. I don't know maybe there is something wrong with me and he just doesn't like me." Alexis says sadly.

"Alex there is nothing wrong with you. Besides I know you like him." Roxanne says.

"Your right but still though... I don't know maybe I should just settle for one of the guys that keep pestering me for a date." Alexis says sadly.

"Oh Alexis come on. Don't talk like that not this early in the morning unless you want me to tickle you again." Roxanne says warningly acting like she is gonna tickle Alexis causing her to step away from Roxanne.

"Ok ok Roxane you win. Come on let's head inside." Alexis says laughing as she gives in.


	2. Performance

"As student body president I just wanna say that I that like yay to all of us for a really neat year. And I hope you'll all be able to attend my really amazing after school party next Saturday to watch Powerline concert live on paper-view. Thank you thank you very much. And now without further due Principal Mazur." Stacey says as she gestures for the principal to take the light as the student body cheers for her speech before then all going quite.

"Thank you Stacey and good morning boys and girls. You know every year on the last day of school I have several youngsters approach me and say "Principal Mazur what can we do to not waste our summer vacation? We don't wanna waste our free time sleeping or visiting friends." Principal Mazur says.

"Say Alexis about Stacey's party?" Chad asks as he leans over to Alexis as Principal Mazur continues talking.

"Hey what's going on?" Alexis asks as the lights go out and a screen goes up with Powerline on it on stage as Mazur then falls through a trap door before music then starts playing.

***Song being played is Stand out by Powerline sung by Max***

**_Max singing while on screen_**

_Some people settle for the typical thing,_  
_Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings,_  
_It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time_  
_Before I move to the front of the line_

_Once you're watchin' every move that I make,_  
_You gotta believe that I got what it takes_

**_Max singing now as he comes out on stage and starts performing_**

_To stand out_  
_above the crowd_  
_Even if I gotta shout out loud,_  
_'Til mine is the only face you'll see,_  
_Gonna stand out 'til you notice me, yeah_

_If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just_  
_Walkin' by,_  
_There's nothin' that I wouldn't do,_  
_If it was gettin' you to notice_  
_I'm alive_

_All I need is half a chance, a second thought a second glance to prove_  
_I got whatever it takes,_  
_It's a piece of cake_

**_Max is now flying through the air as in the movie on a rope where PJ hooked him onto a rope_**

_To stand out_  
_above the crowd_  
_Even if I gotta shout out loud,_  
_'Til mine is the only face you'll see_  
_Gonna stand out..._

*Song over as Principal Mazur abruptly unplugs and turns off the music leaving Max dangling on a rope*

"Hey it's the Goof boy." A boy says as Principal Mazur then takes off Max's glasses. Alexis then smiles seeing it is Max.


	3. The office

"So my theme is gonna be Powerline rain forest. too much?" Stacey asks as she, Alexis, and Roxanne come into the office.

"Hey Alexis are you even listening?" Roxanne asks as she notices Alexis is not even responding to Stacey.

"Oh I see what she has her eyes on." Stacey says as she sees Max before she and Roxanne push Alexis over close to Max.

"Guys no I don't think this is a good idea." Alexis whispers as she tries pushing back against the two girls but fails.

"Just talk to him." Roxanne whispers insistently.

"Um hi Max." Alexis says resulting in Max jumping and the papers she was holding going all over the floor before the two look at each other and smile nervously.

"I'm so sorry." Max says as he gets in the floor with Alexis helping her pick up papers.

"It's alright... um I liked your dance. I thought it was really cool." Alexis says kindly as she and Max accidentally touch hands picking up papers and smile fondly at each other.

"Yea.. yea? Yea it's from Powerline's new video." Max says happily a he and Alexis stand up.

"I know. He's totally genius." Alexis says kindly.

"Yea he's doing a concert next weekend in LA." Max says.

"Yea. Stacey's showing it next week at her party." Alexis says happily before the two smile nervously and go silent for a moment.

"Alexis I was uh.. sorta kinda thinking that I'd uh.. ask you to go with me that is to the.. party. Of course if you don't want to I'd completely understand!" Max says nervously.

"Well I was sorta kind of thinking that.. I'd love to go with you Max." Alexis says as max's eyes light up in happiness.

"Yea?" Max asks happily.

"Yea." Alexis says happily as she smiles.

"Good." Max says.

"Great." Alexis says.

"Terrific." Max says.

"Wonderful." Alexis says happily.

"Alright." Max says.

"Come on now Alexis. We don't wanna live in the moment now do we?" Stacey asks as she comes over and nudges Alexis.

"Well I better be going Max. Here's my cell. Text me if you want to later. Well uh bye Max." Alexis says as she hands Max a piece of paper with her number on it.

"I'll uh call you later." Max says as Alexis backs away laughing nervously and happily before backing into a wall before waving at Max and leaving with Roxanne and Stacey.

"See that wasn't so bad." Roxanne says proudly.

"I told you men are easy to deal with." Stacey says.


	4. Cancelled Date

"Aunt Kate someone is at the door. Want me to get it?" Alexis calls as she is working with some pottery in the dining room while hearing the door bell.

"No dear I'll get it." Kate says as opens before immediately closing the door. Alexis then looks out the window seeing Max and quickly goes outside.

"I'm so sorry Max. My aunt just a little cautious around people she doesn't know where she is protective of me. Excuse the mess on my hands I was working with some wet clay when the door bell rang." Alexis says as she wipes the clay off her hands with a towel on the porch.

"Oh no problem." Max says dreamily.

"Would you like to have a seat?" Alexis asks nervously.

"Sure." Max says as he helps Alexis up onto the banister before Alexis notices Kate is staring daggers at Max through the window.

"Everything is fine aunt Kate and I know you can hear through that glass window. Now go on back to your gardening. I promise she'll act better when you pick me up for the party." Alexis says as Kate then walks away from the window.

"Yea that's sorta why I came by." Max says as he hops up onto the banister next to Alexis.

"I'm really looking forward to it Max." Alexis says happily.

"Yea.. I was to." Max says sadly as he runs his hands through his hair.

"Was?" Alexis asks sadly as she hops off the banister.

"You see my dads on this stupid father son kick and-" Max then gets cut off by Alexis.

"Don't worry about it Max it's just a dumb party." Alexis says sadly as she moves a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"No it's not! Alexis I really wanted to go with you I-" Max then gets cut off by Alexis.

"No it's ok Max I understand." Alexis says

"I didn't even really wanna go on the trip." Max says angrily.

"It's ok I can go with someone else." Alexis says sadly as she avoids eye contact with Max.

"Someone else?" Max asks sadly.

"I'll just talk to you later." Alexis says as she walks away from Max.

"Uh Alexis uh... my dad is uh... my dad's taking me to the Powerline concert in LA!" Max shouts stopping Alexis as she was about to open the door.

"Your dad's taking you clear across the country just to see a concert?" Alexis asks with disbelieve in her voice.

"Uh well you see uh.. my dad knew uh knows Powerline. They used to play together in a band yea." Max says as Alexis looks at him uncertainly.

"Come on son! Let's get this show on the road!" Goofy shouts from the car as he honks the car horn.

"Just a minute! You party animal you." Max says as Goofy looks at Alexis and smiles.

"Your really serious." Alexis says as she smiles softly at Max.

"Absolutely. So uh you aren't still thinking of going with someone else are you?" Max asks nervously.

"Well I guess-" Alexis then gets cut off by Max.

"Because I was hoping I could uh wave to you on stage when uh I join Powerline for the final number." Max says happily.

"This is ecstatic." Alexis says as she gently places her hand on Max's chest causing him to look at her.

"Well I wouldn't miss our date for anything that wasn't ecstatic Alexis." Max says as he then takes Alexis's hand before she quickly kisses Max on the lips causing him to stumble and wobble his way down to the car.

"Have a great time at the concert Max. I'll see you on tv." Alexis says as she waves Max and Goofy off.


	5. Party

"Bye aunt Kate. I'm leaving with Roxanne to go to the party." Alexis says as she is heading for the door.

"Alright darling. I love you and be safe." Kate says as she is in the living room reading a book.

"I will and I love you too." Alexis says as she leave out the door.

"I wonder if Max will really be there." Roxanne says as Alexis gets in the car.

"I really hope so." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"That goof kid ain't there." Bobby says as they are watching the concert on the tv not seeing Max.

"Don't worry he'll be there." Stacey says reassuringly as she places a hand on Alexis.

"Yea! Max is on the tube! I know him!" Bobby shouts as they see max and goofy on the tv causing Alexis to smile as the kids then start dancing and laughing enjoying themselves.


	6. The truth

"Aunt Kate can you get the door I'm a little busy at the second." Alexis says as she is carrying a basket full of clothes.

"Of course dear." Kate says as she goes to answer the door before slamming it shut.

"Aunt Kate not again." Alexis says hearing the door slammed shut realizing it is Max again due to Kate acting the same way last time.

"Sorry dear you know how I feel about things." Kate says as she goes into the kitchen.

"More like you don't want me to grow up too fast." Alexis says grumpily as she puts the clothes down.

"That too." Kate calls as Alexis opens the door and goes outside.

"I saw you on tv Max. You were wonderful." Alexis says happily.

"Yea?... I mean no no I mean uh.. Alexis I lied to you. I don't even know Powerline." Max says shamefully.

"What are you talking about a billion people saw you dance with him." Alexis says.

"Yea well... I never met him before... the concert that is." Max says sadly as he walks over and leans on the banister.

"So you mean to tell me that the story about Powerline and your dad... why would you make up something like that?" Alexis asks more shocked than angry at Max as she leans on the banister.

"I don't know I... I guess i just wanted you to like me." Max says sadly as he is playing with a flower he picked.

"But Max I already liked you. From the very first time I heard you laugh. Ah-hyuck. So would you like to do something tonight?" Alexis asks getting Max's attention.

"Definitely! Oh wait I can't I can't." Max says as he quickly changes his answer.

"What?" Alexis asks sounding a little annoyed.

"Well I'm kinda doing something with my dad... honest. How about tomorrow?" Max asks as Alexis playfully looks away as she smiles.

"Deal." Alexis says as she closes her eyes and offers her hand for Max to shake only for him to kiss her on the lips causing the two to laugh. The two then look over to see Goofy messing with the car before it explodes and sends him into the sky and crashing into the porch roof as he then smiles at Alexis and Max embarrassed.

"Alexis I'd like you to meet my dad." Max says as he takes Alexis over to Goofy.

"An chante mademoiselle." Goofy says as he kisses Alexis's hand causing the three to laugh.


	7. Becoming more

"Aunt Kate I'm going out to the woods." Alexis says as she heads for the door.

"Ok dear be back around dinner." Kate says as Alexis leaves.

*Timeskip*

"This looks like a good spot as any." Alexis says as she starts dancing while her feet cause ice and snow to coat the ground where she steps. ( Watch the roadside romeo rooftop dance video for Layla dancing alone. Then watch again a little later in this chapter for her and Romeo dancing together. Layla is Alexis and Max is Romeo ok.)

"Alexis?" A voice asks causing Alexis stop dead in her tracks as she then looks and sees Max staring at her.

"Max!.. Uh how much did you see?" Alexis asks nervously.

"Um everything.." Max says as he sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

"Please dont be scared or anything I wont hurt you. I've been able to do this since I was little." Alexis says.

"Why would I be frightened of you? You dance beautifully." Max says with amazement.

"Wait so your not worried about my elemental abilities?" Alexis asks

"No honestly I feel safer with you than my own dad sometimes." Max says as he chuckles slightly earning a slight smile from Alexis as she places a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well would you maybe like to dance with me?" Alexis asks nervously as she offers her hand to Max.

"Oh I'm not very good at dancing." Max says as he puts his hands up and shakes them as she slightly backs away from Alexis a bit.

"Here just let me see your hand. Just follow my lead." Alexis says as she insists.

"Ok." Max says as he takes Alexis's hand. ( Once Romeo and Layla stop dancing just imagine Max kissing Alexis on the lips as Romeo tried to do before Layla rejected him.)

"Oh um sorry about that." Max says as he quickly realizes what he did and he backs away from Alexis.

"Why are you sorry? I mean it's not the first time you've kissed me." Alexis says as she walks over to Max.

"Yea but it's just well were not really dating and I dont want you to think I'm playing with you or something." Max says as he continues to ramble.

"Max." Alexis says as she tries to get Max's attention with no avail.

"And it's just I really like you and want us to be dating." Max says as he continues to ramble.

"Max!" Alexis shouts still not getting his attention.

"And I just wish that could be-" Max then gets cut off by Alexis grabbing his face and kissing him on the lips before pulling away from him.

"That was really nice way of telling me to shut up." Max says as he blushes.

"Well I really like you to and I want us to date as well if your up for it." Alexis says happily.

"You know it." Max says happily.

"Now that I have your attention. How did you know I was out here?" Alexis asks curiously.

"Your aunt told me where to find you. I actually went to your house to ask you out properly but well you know the rest." Max says nervously with a slight chuckle.

"Well I'm happy she did that." Alexis says.

"Me too." Max says as he kisses Alexis as she wraps her arms around his neck before she wraps his arms around her waist.


	8. Going away party

"Do you realize going off to college means no more well meaning, but totally smothering, over protective, doting, ah-hyucking dads?" Max asks as he and Alexis are sitting on the ramp with Bobby while PJ is working on his bike.

"Yea well yours at least. My dads been counting down the days until he can turn my bedroom into a bowling ally. But at least it's Kate who has to deal with my dad now since they got together." PJ says annoyedly.

"Yea don't remind but I know how you feel PJ. Aunt Kate has been piling anything and everything into my room since I told her I'm going to college. But I am gonna miss her though... as crazy as she is." Alexis says as PJ nods in agreement.

"And we have a sure fire way to shoot straight to the top of the freshman heep." Max says happily.

"The college X Games!" Alexis, Bobby, PJ, and Max shout in union.

"First freshman team to win it all!" PJ says as he fist pumps the air.

"First team to boot those Gammas on their booties." Bobby says happily.

"The Gammas maybe five time winners but i hope they're ready for a losing streak." Max says happily.

"Let's beat the gammas! Let's do it to it!" Alexis, Bobby, Max, and PJ shout in union happily as Bobby, PJ, and Max howl. Goofy then sulks as he comes over while Max is on the ramp.

"Nice pasta! Pasta Max man." Bobby says excitedly as Max is skating the ramp.

"Maxie's pretty good at that boarding stuff." Goofy says.

"Max is gonna do great at college." Alexis says happily as Max skates off the ramp and high fives Bobby and PJ before howling with them receiving a smiling shake of the head from Alexis.

"Listen son that there x games fiddle faddle maybe all well and fun but remember your going off to college to make something of yourself." Goofy says as he goes over to max.

"Exactly." Max says smugly.

"You'll get a degree and the world will be your clam." Goofy says.

"Uh oyster dad." Max says correcting his father.

"No thanks I'm saving room for weenies. Now let me show you exactly what I mean." Goofy says as he corrals Alexis and the boys over to a horseshoe toss game.

"Oh no not the old horseshoe lecture." PJ says sadly as the boys sit down.

"Yea and at that I'm ducking down." Alexis says as she gets onto all fours as a normal wolf as uses her front legs to cover her head as aunt Kate does the same seeing Goofy with the horseshoe.

"Why you and your aunt ducking down for?" Bobby asks.

"You'll see." Aunt Kate says as she gets under the table hiding.

"You see tossing horse shoes is a lot like how life works." Goofy says as he twirls the shoe until it flies off his finger and into Pete's bowl of salad as the food splashes onto his face.

"Sorry Pete." Goofy says as he waves nervously at Pete.

"And never mind." Bobby says seeing the dirty look Pete is giving goofy.

"Like I was saying it's about staying focused on your goals." Goofy says as the boys repeat his last bit.

"Right. You see every once in a while life gives you an important tossing opportunity. Well like uh college for instance. If you want that diploma you gotta fox both eyes on it like it was this here horse shoe stake. And with the proper concentration and follow through." Goofy says as he is holding another horse shoe.

"Throw it will you!" Pete shouts as Goofy is pacing back and forth with the shoe.

"You should here the clang of a ringer." Goofy says as he throws the horse shoe.

"Ahh!" Kate shouts from under the table as the horse shoe flies out from under it and lands on the stake.

"Ringer! See Maxie. You just gotta stay focused." Goofy says as he then notices Alexis and the guys are over at the table eating with Kate and Pete.

"Hey Goof It's getting cold already." Pete says holding a plate full of burgers before Goofy then comes over.


	9. Aunt and Niece moment

"I can't believe I'm finally gonna be leaving off. I just hope I have everything I need." Alexis says as she is packing her suit case.

"You don't have everything yet." A voice says startling Alexis before she sees Kate in the doorway holding a small box.

"Aunt Kate you startled me... what's that?" Alexis asks looking at the small box.

"Open it. Call it a little going away present." Kate says as she hands Alexis the box while the two sit on her bed. Alexis then opens the box to pull out a silver butterfly necklace.

"Its your necklace." Kate says as she takes the necklace from Alexis and places it around Alexis's neck.

"No it's your necklace.. now anyways. Your grandmother passed this necklace down to me and now I'm passing it down to you as your mother did with her journal. This way you'll always have a little piece of both your mother and I." Kate says as she hands Alexis her mother's journal with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you aunt Kate. I'm really gonna miss you. Just not so much you stock piling everything into my room." Alexis says as she earns a slight chuckle from Kate.

"Actually dear this isn't all my stuff. It's things you and I have done over your puppy years. The plants in here are ones you and I planted long ago and everything else is another memory of our times together. This room will always remain yours and it will stay that way." Kate says as Alexis hugs her again causing Kate to hug back smiling.

"Your mother would be so proud of you as am I. She would be proud of the woman you've grown up into to. I mean look at you. Your not that little white puppy I took in anymore. Your a strong beautiful young female with a very good mate and pack running along side you. I am very proud of you. I hope you know that. You will always have the spirits of your pack with you no matter what. No matter where you go always remember who you are and where you come from." Kate says as she places her hands on Alexis's shoulders smiling at Alexis.

"I will aunt Kate." Alexis says happily.


	10. Leaving for College

"Here Alexis I made you breakfast. It's your favorite chocolate chip pancakes with mulberries and coffee along with toast and eggs." Kate says as Alexis sleepily walks into the kitchen the next morning with her suitcases.

"Thanks aunt Kate." Alexis says as she picks up a piece of toast and eats it before hearing honking.

"Come on Alexis! We gotta get moving!" Max shouts from outside in the van as PJ is honking.

"Oh man I gotta go. The guys are here." Alexis says grabbing her suit cases.

"Here Alexis. I already thought ahead for you. Ham, bacon, and three cheese omelets for the guys and pancakes with toast as well. The entire breakfast are in boxes in those bags and coffee in bottles too." Kate says as she is eating her breakfast at the table while on her laptop.

"Wow thanks aunt Kate. Bye and I'll call you soon as I can." Alexis says as she grabs the bags and heads out the door in a hurry.

"What's with those bags." Bobby asks as he helps Alexis get her stuff in the van before they take off as Alexis puts the bags with the food on her lap.

"My aunt was kind enough to make all of us breakfast." Alexis says as she hands the boxes to the guys as they start eating.

"Wow your aunt sure can cook." Max says as he starts wolfing down his food.

"More like she knew we'd be out the door in a hurry. My aunt really is always one step ahead of me." Alexis says as she starts eating.


	11. Arriving at College

"Now dude south uh no wait I mean uh I don't know man. Do I look like Magellan?" PJ asks.

"PJ you couldn't spell Magellan." Max says.

"Are you three still trying to figure out where we're going?" Alexis asks as she wakes up from a nap in the back seat.

"No... maybe." Max, Bobby, and PJ say in union.

"It's right here Bob...uh Bob who's driving?" Max asks before they then see they're on a collision course with a truck.

"Keep yours eyes on the road bobby!" Alexis shouts as she grabs the wheel steering the van out of the way of the truck.

"I'm trying woman!" Bobby shouts as max grabs the wheel turning them onto a field of corn stalks throwing the boys and Alexis every which direction in the van until they stop at the university having arrived.

"Check it out." Bobby says as he looks around at the university.

"Gentlemen and my beautiful lady I welcome you to the first day of the rest of our lives." Max says happily.

"Wow. That's pretty deep. Did you get that off a bumper sticker? Yo I spy the Gamma house. Which means that dude right there is the one the only Bradley Uppercrust the third." Bobby says as he drives the van on through the street seeing the Gamma house and seeing the leader of the Gammas.

"Whoa. The college x games king." PJ says.

"Yea. Until we take the crown." Max says as bobby drives on.

"Let's show them who the real champs are." Alexis says.


	12. Meet the Gammas

"This place is just...wow." Alexis thinks to herself as she is following the guys around on her skate board.

"Great air Maximillion. Haha!" Bobby says as he high fives Max after he jumps over a sofa as people are carrying it.

"Hey Max we're being tailed." Alexis says noticing they're being followed as they come to a stop.

"Check it out. Look who's following us." PJ says seeing it is the Gammas.

"Let's just make sure it stays that way." Max says as he laughs before they start skating down the street again.

"Hey guys that looks like a good place to take a look at." Alexis says as they come to a stop upon seeing a cafe.

"You just wanna stop and get a mocha don't you?" PJ asks with a slight smirk on his face.

"Maybe.." Alexis says as she tries to act a little innocent.

"I'm up for it." Bobby says.

"Well let's check it out then guys." Max says.


	13. Cafe

"Hey you guys grab a table. Alexis and I will grab the java." Max says as they enter into the cafe and look around them.

"We'll be over in a sec guys." Alexis says as she and Max go over to the counter while PJ and Bobby go over to a table.

"Three java joes and one mocha caramel latte please." Max says as the girl behind the counter gives Max the coffee after she pays him.

"Hey Max looks like Bobby's at it again." Alexis says as she points to Bobby on the floor after seeing the beret girl's performance on stage.

"Yea and look who's headed this way." Max says as he sees the gammas and Bradley coming in.

"Joy." Alexis says annoyedly as Bradley comes over to her and Max before Max accidentally spills some coffee on Bradley.

"Sorry about that." Max says as he apologizes for spilling the coffee.

"No no it's ok really. You know I'd wager if you and your pretty friend there were on skateboards not a drop would of been spilled." Bradley says.

"You'd win that bet." Max says as he smiles.

"It's our best event." Alexis says proudly.

"Hi I'm Max." Max says as he shakes hands with Bradley.

"And my name is Alexis but my friends often call me Alex for short." Alexis says.

"Bradley... Bradley Uppercrust the third. Oh yes my right hand Gamma brother Tank." Bradley says as a tall heavy set boy comes over.

"The pleasure's all mine baby. Welcome aboard little tikes. Your class the high kind!" Tank says.

"Max, Alexis we have won every college X games competition since the beginning. And we have decided to make you our first draft pick. Lucky you huh? What do you think of that?" Bradley says as he smiles.

"I don't trust him max." Alexis says.

"Well you heard him like I did Alexis. No way. You want us to be Gammas? Wait till the guys find out we're gonna be Gammas." Max says happily.

"Hold on pal. This reservation is only for two. You and your beautiful friend here." Bradley says.

"Knew it." Alexis says as she glares at Bradley.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry but Alexis, PJ, Bobby, and I are in this together. It's all of us or none me and my girlfriend." Max says bluntly causing Alexis to smile seeing Max stick by their friends.

"You don't wanna be weighed down by those clowns do you? And I'm sure your girlfriend here probably doesn't want to get weighed down. I thought you guys wanted to win?" Bradley asks.

"Well that's just what we're going to do. Huh. Like you'll find any better competitors than my teammates. They're the real deal. Serious athletes." Max says.

"Well Max you got the athletes part right. Not so much on the serious though." Alexis says embarrassed seeing Bobby having silver wear and straws all over him in various places causing the gammas to laugh and make fun of him. Bradley then snaps his fingers making the gammas immediately stop and go quite.

"Wow nice trick. Do they go dead and play fetch too?" Bobby asks as Alexis covers her face with her hand as she shakes her head knowing Bobby shouldn't of made that comment.

"Why yes as a matter of fact they do. Gammas fetch!" Bradley says as his Gammas start closing in on Bobby by the tables.

"Uh oh this can't be good." Bobby says as PJ comes over to him.

"Alright back off! I got a bread stick and I'm not afraid to use it." PJ says holding the bread as tank the bites it in half.

"Alright stop playing with my emotions you two. I thought we were friends. See I'm giving the both of you the opportunity to join the Gamma Mu Mu fraternity." Bradley says.

"Moo moo. Who wants to join a herd of cows?" PJ asks as he laughs.

"Tank." Bradley says as tank picks PJ up off the ground.

"Now pre tell sweet heart. Would Mr Uppercrust like a little power wedgy for your viewing pleasure?" Tank asks as he gives PJ a wedgy.

"Hey leave him alone!" Max says as he tries to interfere but gets stopped by other Gamma members.

"Hey we said to knock it off!" Alexis says as she starts to go over but gets her wrist grabbed by Bradley.

"Easy now sweet heart. You wouldn't wanna get hurt now would you?" Bradley asks resulting in Alexis giving him a dirty look as she tries to get her wrist away from him with no avail.

"Bobby!" Alexis shouts seeing Bobby is now being held upside down by his feet by Gamma members.

"No worries sister! I'm a yellow belt." Bobby says.

"Hey! Daddo's. Cut the real ill seven scene. Let's all just take a trip down the road of forgiveness and compassion." Beret girl says as she goes over to Bradley.

"Oooh passion. I like your style Little Miss Mochachino. But I'm busy right now." Bradley says as he lets Alexis go as she then goes over to Max who quickly pulls her behind him protectively.

"Well I'm dizzy right now from watching your downward spiral." Beret girl says as the Gammas put PJ and Bobby down.

"Uh why don't you go off and save some whales or something." Bradley says as he gestures for Beret girl to leave.

"Ha! Oh, you slay me, tiger. You are the fly in my soup. You are the eyelash in my eye. You are so busy blowing out bad vibes in every DIRECTION that we are all CHOKING on your second-hand smoke!" Beret girl says as he starts snapping her fingers before everyone eventually joins in except the Gammas.

"Knock it off!" Bradley shouts as everyone stops snapping their fingers.

"What's wrong Brad?" Max asks smugly.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Bradley says angrily.

"Yea don't forget he's the king buster." Tank says.

"Yea! Well we'll dethrone you and the gammas your royal lowness! You'll be lucky to be my towel boy." Max says as he laughs.

"Why don't we just make a little wager on that. Loser of the finals will be towel boy to the other. and just to make things a little more interesting. If we win your pretty little girlfriend there joins us and becomes a Gamma." Bradley says.

"Excuse me?" Alexis asks.

"Forget it. I'm not betting my girlfriend." Max says.

"What's the matter their Max? Afraid your gonna lose?" Bradley says

"You got a deal." Max says as he and Bradley shake hands.

"Max!" Alexis shouts angrily and shocked that Max just bet her as part of the deal.

"Be ready to wipe the dirt off my shoes freshman. Gammas out!" Bradley says as he and the Gammas leave.

"Now that's the first time I ever saw the trash take itself out. You guys got the beat." Beret girl says.

"Well you invented it girl." Max says as they walk off with Beret girl leaving Alexis growling angrily as she follows after them.


	14. Goofy at College

"Come on Alexis you know I didn't mean it. Will you at least let me apologize for it?" Max whispers apologetically as Alexis glares angrily at him before looking back down at the teacher.

"Forget it Max. I'm still mad at you over that." Alexis whispers angrily as a folded up paper lands in front of her on the desk. Alexis then opens it up looking at it seeing writing and a heart.

_You and me will go on a date soon as the X games are over sweet heart. Don't worry I'll treat you way better than that Goof kid can. ~ Bradley_

"Why I outta." Max whispers angrily seeing the note.

"Max just leave it alone. You've already done enough." Alexis whispers causing Max to look at her sadly seeing she is really mad at him.

"Hi everybody!" A voice says as the doors slam open revealing to be Goofy in a blue outfit as Max screams.

"Hey Max is my vision blurred or is that your dad?" Bobby asks.

"Maxie!" Goofy says upon seeing Max.

"Kill me! Just kill me now!" Max says as he grabs Bobby and shakes him.

"Hey Maxie! Looks like you and me are gonna be classmates. He's my son." Goofy says as he sits down beside Max as other students laugh causing Max to scream again.


	15. Distract Goofy

"A year!? Did he say a year?" PJ says as he babbles getting out of his rolling chair.

"A year? That's like forever. You realize the could severely affect campage hyjinkage. But what's more surprising is that I still can't believe is that they put Alexis in our our room. I mean she's a girl." Bobby says as he sits up in his bed with Goofy's wig on his head.

"Oh come on. It's not like I haven't seen you guys with your shirts and pants and nothing but what clothes lie underneath before after that one time I accidentally walked in on you guys changing during the summer. But I still can't believe Max bet me like that!" Alexis says as she comes out of their closet with shorts and a tank top on as she pulls the top down.

"Look I'll keep saying I'm sorry no matter how long it takes. I really didn't mean to do that and I promise I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. No matter how long." Max says.

"Max just tell Brad the bet is off. Then you won't have to worry about anything." Alexis says.

"You know I can't back out now." Max says.

"Max Goof of all the irresponsible, foolish, egotistical things you've ever done! Betting me like that has got to be the most foolish! Max all I can say is we had better not lose those games. Because if we do and Brad wins that bet so help me I will never speak to you again." Alexis says angrily as Max gives her a look of sorrow knowing he messed up by betting her.

"And how are we gonna whip those gammas now with your dad around?" PJ says.

"With your dad's practice interrupt us." Bobby says as Max pulls Goofy's wig off him.

"Listen guys cut the old man some slack. He has to be here. He was fired and he can't find a good job without a degree." Max says.

"Fired? Whoa. You mean like his pink slip was showing?" Bobby asks as he laughs slightly.

"Don't push it man. Look I talked to him and laid out all the ground rules. No interfering with the x games practice, no hounding us about school work, no coming into our room unannounced, and no acting like a father... especially mine. He's got his life I've got my life." Max says.

*Timeskip*

"Rise and shine school's awaiting! What do you say boys and lady?" Goofy asks as he comes into the room after knocking while Alexis and the guys groan.

"Dad our first class isn't until noon." Max says as he yawns seeing it isn't even six in the morning.

"Maybe so but every day starts with a good breakfast." Goofy says as he trips before pulling the shades open as Alexis and the guys groan seeing the bright sun light. Alexis, Bobby, and PJ then look angrily at Max as he looks at them laughing nervously.

*Timeskip*

"Hey Alexis here you are. I wanted to talk with you." Max says as he finds Alexis under a tree with a book and notebook outside.

"Sorry Max I've got English homework to finish up." Alexis says as she is writing in her notebook without even looking at Max.

"Hey Maxie." Goofy says as he starts to come over.

"Aww no not again." Max says annoyedly.

"Hiya Alexis. Max and I are gonna head to the library. Wanna come with us?" Goofy asks.

"Thank you Goofy but I'm quite happy where I am." Alexis says as goofy then drags Max off before he can get a word in edgewise.

*Timeskip*

"Hey Alexis don't you wanna cheer Max on?" PJ asks as he and bobby are cheering for Max on the skate ramp.

"PJ don't get me wrong I love Max with all of my heart but I'm still pretty mad at him. You never bet your girlfriend like that over a competition. Frankly Max can live with the cold shoulder for a couple days. I love him but I'm not letting him off the hook that easily. I want him to learn his lesson. I'll forgive him when I'm ready to and not before." Alexis says bluntly.

"You know he loves you and didn't mean it." Bobby says.

"Yea well like I said. He's gonna learn his lesson so I know he won't ever do me that way again." Alexis says.

"You really are sore at him aren't you?" PJ asks.

"Yep." Alexis says as Goofy then gets on the ramp as Max collides with him causing Max to fall off the board and Goofy to now be skating.

"Wowee!" Goofy says happily as he lands with the skateboard while the students cheer for him.

"Give me that." Max says as he goes over and takes his skateboard from his father before unfastening his helmet.

"That sure was a heep of fun! Now I see why your so crazy about it. Hey Maxie what if I joined your team!? I mean we could practice together and wear them funny outfits and everything! It'd be a lot of fun." Goofy says as Max takes his helmet off.

"Dad as fun as that sounds there are no openings on my team ok." Max says as he, Alexis, and the guys begin to walk off.

"Hey guys hold up a sec." Alexis says as they stop and look back seeing the Gammas trying to get Goofy to join their team.

"Guys I have a plan." Max says as they go over to Goofy as the Gammas begin to leave.

"Listen dad next to our team the gammas are the team and they need you more than we do." Max says as he places his hand on Goofy's shoulder.

"Oh yea Mr Goof the Gammas are way hot man." PJ says.

"Yea you should really join them Goofy." Alexis says.

"And besides we'll all still be around each other at practices and events all the time." Max says.

"You'll have oodles of fun." Bobby says.

"Well son if you say so." Goofy says.

"Go for it dad." Max says as his dad runs off and joins the Gammas. Alexis and the guys then laugh and cheer as they see Goofy leaving with the Gammas.


	16. Dance Club

"Hey Alexis! Over here!" Max calls as Alexis sees the guys as she walks in before going over to there table.

"Wow you look totally hot." Bobby says seeing Alexis dressed up.

"Oh um thanks Bobby." Alexis says as she sits beside max.

"Yea you look really beautiful tonight. It's not often I see you get this dressed up but to me you always look beautiful no matter what your wearing." Max says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Thanks." Alexis says kindly.

"Oh hey Alexis I saved a dance for that is unless your still too mad at me to wanna dance with me." Max says.

"You dance? I gotta see this." PJ says as he and Bobby laugh resulting in a dirty look from Alexis.

"I am still pretty scorned with you but a nice pleasant dance would be a nice way to help me get over being mad." Alexis says before Bobby notices Beret girl walk past them.

"Whoa. Wow. Me and a little crumpet like yourself could make beautiful bongo music together." Bobby says as he runs over to Beret girl.

"Whoa. Easy boy your fogging up my karma." Beret girl says as he rolls her eyes at Bobby.

"Hey you wanna sit with us?" Alexis asks as Beret girl turns to face her.

"Sure. Your cool balances out his fool." Beret girl says as she comes over.

"Ok. Whatever." Bobby says sadly.

"If it's all the same I uh forgot your name." Beret girl says as she sits next to PJ.

"It is academic of the current culture that those with large stature are over looked except by vultures. With no regard to the depth of their souls. The height of their passion. The beauty of their moments." PJ says as Alexis, Bobby, and Max stare at him with their jaws dropped not having expected him to talk that way.

"Oh wise buda boy how could anyone over look such a bundle of yesness. Let's dance." Beret girl says as she pulls PJ with her over to the dance floor.

"Looks like the Bob boy's lost his touch." Max says as he smiles smugly before Bobby gives him a dirty look.

"What's going on?" Alexis asks seeing a disco ball come out of the cieling as the song changes before they see Sylvia Marpole and Goofy come out onto the dance floor.

"Looks like your dad found himself a date Max." Alexis says as she, Max, and Bobby get up dancing while the others are dancing on the dance floor.

"If the Gammas don't keep my dad out of our hair his new girlfriend will." Max says as he and Bobby high five.

"Boogy!" Bobby shouts as they continue dancing.


	17. X Games Qualifiers

"This is everything I dreamed it would be." Max says as he, Alexis, and the guys step outside looking at the ramps while in their gear.

"This place puts the rage in outrages." Bobby says as he bows.

"No kidding it buries what we're used to." PJ says.

"No joke on that." Alexis says.

"Ok alright just remember. There's nothing here that we can't handle." Max says.

"Oh I seriously doubt that. We're gonna eat you alive freshman." Bradley says as he tries to sound intimidating as Alexis rolls her eyes not impressed with him.

"Oh Brad. We're quaking on our boards." Max says jokingly.

"Attention! Would Gamma team one and team ninety nine report to the street competition platform." The announcer says in the intercom.

"Hey guys that's us. Let's do it to it." Max says.

"Good luck son." Goofy says as he appears from behind Tank.

"Yea. You too dad." Max says.

*Timeskip*

"They're cheering for you Max. Good luck." Alexis says as everyone starts cheering for Max.

"Thanks Alexis." Max says.

"This is it man. Your competition." PJ says as he puts his hands on Max's shoulders.

"This is the big one bro. Stay focused." Bobby says as he hands Max his helmet.

"Looks like your dad is doing this one." Alexis says as Max turns to see his dad close to the edge with a skate board.

"Oh this is gonna be good." Max says as he laughs with Bobby.

"Yea well it looks like they liked his performance Max." Alexis says pointing to the score board with nearly perfect tens.

"Whoa. Blown away by his own dad." PJ says as Max quickly turns to face him.

"Hey quite. I'm trying to concentrate here." Max says as he heads over to the edge as he quickly heads off skating before Bradley uses a mirror to cause max to fall of his board.

"Please be ok." Alexis thinks to herself as she sees Max start to skate again before doing a trick and falling off his board again.

"Come on Max get up!" PJ shouts as Max quickly gets up and grabs his board.

"Thank goodness." Alexis says to herself quietly as she then sees Max to a one hand stand balance on his board before doing another trick and returning to the platform as the score board for each scoring goes no high than 6.9.

"Max it's ok man. We're in." PJ says as he, Alexis, and Bobby go over to Max.

"Get real!" Max says angrily as he shoves his way past PJ and walks off causing Alexis, PJ, and Bobby to look at each other.


	18. Cheer up Max

"Do you ever wonder like... why we're always wearing gloves?" Bobby asks as he sitting with Alexis, Beret girl, and PJ at a table in the cafe.

"Grande cappuccino and make it a double." A voice says sadly revealing to be Max.

"Max! Be here now bro. We thrive on the singularity that you that is one with yourselfness." PJ says as he, Alexis, and Bobby go over to Max.

"That's just the new PJ speak for where you been buddy?" Bobby says as a girl gives Max his coffee.

"Yea Max we we're worried about you." Alexis says giving a slightly irritated and soft tone.

"I've decided this school's only big enough for one goof. I'm transferring out of here. I've pretty much already lost the best girlfriend I've ever had to brad seeing as how things are going so I don't really have a reason to stay." Max says as he begins to walk off with his coffee.

"Excuse me?" Alexis asks.

"Wait wait! Max come on! That mean's you can't be on the X games team." PJ says as he takes off his beret as he stops Max from walking out the door.

"Exactly. You don't want me on the team. I lost at my best event." Max says as Bobby and Alexis go over to Max.

"Come on Max man. That was a one time freak fest." Bobby says as he herds Max over to the counter.

"Bobby is right Max. You can beat any of those Gammas any day. Your just as good as them." Alexis says.

"I've already decided. I'm out of here." Max says as he starts to walk off.

"Max Max Max. Admit defeat and defeat will surely admit you into permanent custody my man." Beret girl says as Max goes over to her.

"If I can't even beat my father who is probably the most athletically challenged man in the universe how can you expect me to beat the other competitors!? We're starting in last place because of me!" Max says as he sits down in a chair.

"That never stopped us before Max." Alexis says.

"You wanna give that Gamma geek Bradley the satisfaction of knowing he forced us out?" Bobby asks.

"Well... no." Max says.

"You wanna let the crowd that once cheered for you cheer for someone else? Especially when that someone else is your old man!?" Bobby asks.

"No." Max says determinedly.

"Are you gonna be someone else's towel boy!?" Bobby asks.

"No." Max says.

"Together we can do it." PJ says.

"We'll do it together just like we always have." Alexis says.

"Your right! We can still beat them! Let's whip those gammas!" Max says as he stands up.

"Mission possible!" Bobby shouts.

"Let's do it to it!" Max, Alexis, Bobby, and PJ shout in union as they put their hands together before Max, Bobby, and PJ run out of the cafe hollering and cheering.

"Boys will be boys." Beret girl says as she takes a a drink of her coffee.

"No kidding but they're my boys. I better go catch up to them. Thanks for helping cheer my boyfriend up. See you later." Alexis says as she runs after the boys.


	19. Before the games

"This is it guys. Championship time." Max says as his dad comes in the locker room.

"Hiya fellers." Goofy says nervously.

"Hi Mr Goof." PJ says as Bobby and Max open their lockers.

"Gee Max I know your still sore at me but I came to warn you that the Gammas have been cheating all along." Goofy says as he goes over to Max.

"Oh yea. Did Bradley tell you to say that? Stop wasting my time dad I gotta stay focused." Max says as he, Bobby, and PJ go out the doors.

"Don't worry Mr Goof. I'll keep an eye on Max. I promise." Alexis says as she quickly follows after the boys.


	20. Competition Day

"Max it doesn't look like your dad is with the Gammas anymore." Alexis says.

"Hey Brad what did you do with my dad?" Max asks as they see the Gammas come over.

"He didn't make the cut. See he was never Gamma material." Bradley says as they get to the climbing wall event with Bobby as their lead.

"Yes go Bobby!" Alexis cheers with PJ and Max seeing Bobby make it to the top of the climbing wall. _**Ok watch competition video where they have the competiton montage whatever it's called just just imagine Alexis in it doing a archery event and her hitting the red target with all her arrows.**_

*Timeskip*

"Take your positions. On your mark. Get set." The ref says as he is holding his whistle while watching his watch.

"PJ!" Alexis shouts seeing PJ get rocketed into the sky.

"False start! False start! Both teams get back here." The ref says.

"Wait hold on Bradley just blasted our guy into the next state." Max says.

"Why that is absurd I did nothing of the sort." Bradley says as he tries to act innocent.

"Oh that's what my dad has been trying to tell me!" Max says realizing his dad was telling the truth.

"Can we get on with the race please? Wait a minute. Uh one, two, three oh you don't seem to have enough team members now do you?" Bradley asks smugly.

"Rules is rules. You have to field a full team or you forfeit to the Gammas." The ref says as he gestures to Bradley.

"Wait that's unfair we don't know anyone else!" Max says as he then looks to the broadcast person and pushes him out of the way before grabbing the microphone.

"Dad it's me Max. If your out there... and relax I'm not in trouble it's just the team needs you. I need you. Well I wouldn't blame him if he didn't come." Max says as he puts the mic down and comes back over.

"That's it they're disqualified." Bradley says.

"Nope nope not yet. There's still five more seconds. five, four, three, two-" The ref then gets cut off as Goofy crashes into the platform before popping his head out of the hole in the platform.

"Hey! Come on no fair! He's too late." Bradley says as he grabs the ref by his shirt.

"Not by my watch." The ref says.

"Son about the last couple of weeks." Goofy says as Alexis and Max help Goofy up.

"Dad what do you say we take care of this race first?" Max asks.

"You got it." Goofy says happily.

*Timeskip*

"Take your positions. On your mark. Get set. Go!" The ref says shooting off his starter gun as Alexis and the others get going on the race. _**Ok watch the competition video on youtube for the race imagine Alexis in ok.**_

"Whoa!" Alexis shouts seeing people on the court as she nearly avoids them with the guys.

"Bobby!" Alexis shouts seeing Bobby go off his bike on a turn before Alexis then gets thrown off her board at the skate ramps.

"Alexis are you alright?" Max asks as he stops and looks at her.

"I'm ok Max just go!" Alexis shouts as Max nods and keeps going before getting rocketed into Tank and the giant X as it then catches fire.

"Max!" Alexis shouts seeing this before Goofy runs over to help. Alexis then goes to run over as well before getting grabbed by both arms and held back.

"Let me go you guys!" Alexis shouts seeing it is Bobby and PJ holding her back.

"We can't. Max told us if anything were to ever happen to look out for you." Bobby says as he tightens his grip on Alexis.

"We can't let you go in there Alexis!" PJ says as Alexis looks toward the fire in horror as she stops struggling against the two boys.

"He's alright!" Bobby says as they then see Max, Goofy, and Tank come out on a skateboard before Goofy and Tank jump.

"Oh thank goodness!" Alexis says as tears come down her face grateful Max is unharmed and has now won the race as people cheer for him. After stepping off the stage getting his trophy Max is then tackled to the ground by Alexis as she hugs him tightly.

"So I'm taking it this means your not mad at me anymore." Max asks as he slightly pushes Alexis away from him so he can look her in the face.

"No it means I love you. And I'm grateful your alright. But. Don't ever. Bet me. Again." Alexis says as she gives Max a serious look before he gives a nervous smile before kissing her.


	21. Graduation

"Congratulations dad. Here." Max says as he hands a wrapped present to his dad.

"Garwsh son. What's this?" Goofy asks as Max rubs the back of his neck.

"Well you gotta open it to find out." Max says as he smiles while Goofy then takes the wrapping off to reveal the trophy.

"But... this is yours." Goofy says as he gestures towards Max.

"No dad this is for you. Read the inscription." Max says as goofy looks down at the inscription.

"I might not be your little boy anymore.. But I'll always be your son." Goofy says as he and his son hug.

"Okay okay hugvesters. Free eats back at the dorma. Pizza double cheeza. Scrumptious." Bobby says holding a box of pizza as he eats a slice.

"Come on dad. Let's feast." Max says as they hear honking and see Slyvia in a car waving.

"Sorry son but I kinda got plans of my own." Goofy says.

"You know I'm really gonna miss you dad. Sure it was pretty rough for us at the start but it turned out to be a pretty cool thing. You here at college with me. but now it's over and we'll go on with our own lives." Max says as Goofy gets in the car.

"You didn't tell him yet?" Slyvia asks.

"Didn't tell me what?" Max asks.

"Well I wanted to surprise him. Son guess what. I got me a job right here on campus." Goofy says.

"But you.." Max says.

"So I could be close to you." Goofy says as he starts the car.

"B-B-B-But I thought that y-y-you were? You told me you were gonna.." Max says as he stutters.

"Just kidding." Goofy says as he drives off with Slyvia.

"Well that was certainly surprising." Alexis says as she comes over and puts her hands on Max's shoulder and chest as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Yup. He is so goofy. Oh that actually reminds me. I got a surprise for you." Max says as Alexis looks at him with surprise.

"You got a surprise for me?" Alexis asks.

"Yup. Here." Max says as he hands Alexis a little black box.

"What is it?" Alexis asks.

"Open it." Max says as Alexis opens the box to find a silver ring.

"Oh Max it's beautiful." Alexis says as Max takes the ring and places it on Alexis's finger.

"It's a promise ring. I want to ask you on our last year of college to be my wife. So that when we graduate together we can start our new lives together too." Max says as he smiles.

"Well I can already give you an answer to that and it's yes." Alexis says as she hugs Max before kissing him.

"I'm glad to hear that." Max says as he and Alexis hold hands before going over to the others on the steps.


End file.
